Determine the maximal-tolerated dose of WR 6026, a drug with in vitro activity against Pneumycystis carinii when given once daily for 21 days to HIV-infected individuals with CD4 counts <500/uL, and at least half of whom had CD4 counts of <250/uL, with particular attention to the development of methemoglobinemia.